The New Boy
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: Era um colégio como outro qualquer, até a chegada dele. Gina tinha uma vida normal, até a chegada dele. Como de uma hora para outra sua vida havia girado 180º, por causa de um desconhecido? The New Boy, Universo Alternativo, D/G!
1. Prólogo

_**Betado por Ly A. Black em 19.11.08 **_

**Disclaimer: - **J.K. Rowling?  
- Sim?  
- Isso é um sequestro!  
- Não por favorr!!! Eu dou tudo o que você quiser, sou a mulher mais rica da Grã Betanha!  
- Passa o Draco!!!!  
- Não, o Draco não! u.u _**(Hauhsuhaah, o Draco deve ser tão útil pra ela nas horas vagas, eu tbm não entregava :P)**_

o.O

**Sinopse:** Era um colégio como outro qualquer, até a chegada dele. Gina tinha uma vida normal, até a chegada dele. Como de uma hora para outra sua vida havia girado 180º, por causa de um desconhecido? The New Boy, Universo Alternativo, D/G!!!

_Save your kisses for me_  
_Cause I don't wanna be  
A summer love thing  
_

(Save your kisses for me – Natasha Thomas)

**Prólogo:**

Era mais uma manhã ensolarada no país de Storrs High. Adolescentes estão espalhados pela grama verde do pátio do colégio. Os nerds estudam, o grupo de teatro ensaia, a banda enche nossos ouvidos com músicas desafinadas e as líderes de torcida e os jogadores de basquete fingem estudar quando na verdade estão programando a festa da sexta à noite. Como eu sei? Bom, eu tenho seis irmãos, e dos quatro que ainda estudam nessa instituição, três fazem parte do time de basquete.

Essa parece ser mais uma típica festa de colegial: pessoas vão, bebem, ligam o som com músicas ruins nas alturas, dançam com a intenção de escapulir para um lugar vazio e dar uns amassos, passam mal, precisam ser carregadas para casa, entram escondido e esperam que a irmã mais nova fique a noite toda sentada no sofá esperando a hora de colocar o sistema "cura ressaca" em ação. Alguma dúvida de quem seja a irmã mais nova? Alguma dúvida de que eu _adoro_ essas festas?

Sem contar que ficar sentada a noite toda no sofá, olhando o garoto porque quem você é completamente apaixonada listar as garotas mais sexys da noite, não melhora em nada. Na verdade, a melhor coisa dessas festas é ter meus melhores amigos sentados do meu lado enquanto tudo isso acontece. Simplesmente porque quando Soph e Colin se juntam é impossível segurar o riso por um minuto. E esse é o maior motivo pelo qual eu vou a essas festas, além de poder analisar o corpo escultural de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter é do time de basquete também, e estuda com meu irmão desde... hum... sempre! E eu sou apaixonada por ele... desde... sempre! Quer dizer, desde o momento em que eu deixei cair uma boneca, eu estava segurando muito mais coisas do que meus braços podiam carregar, e ele que tinha ido brincar com o Ron, meu irmão, bom, ele pegou a boneca para mim e me encarou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, e ai eu soube que ele era meu príncipe encantado. Eu ainda acreditava em príncipes nessa época, só tinha sete anos quando isso aconteceu.

Certo, hoje eu tenho dezessete, quase dezoito, e_ só_ fui apaixonada por ele minha vida toda. Eu ainda não descobri se isso é demência, ou cegueira, mas a verdade é essa. Não que eu tenha esperado minha vida toda por ele, eu curti muito as oportunidades de dar uns amassos quando elas surgiam, só que nenhum cara conseguiu me fazer esquecê-lo. Tá, alguns conseguiram, por uns minutos, umas horas, e alguns, até por uma noite, mas quando eu acordava no outro dia voltava pro mundo do Harry de novo.

Soph acha que eu sou besta, é verdade, eu sou mesmo, acreditar que depois de tanto tempo ele vai olhar para mim e descobrir que eu não sou a irmã do melhor amigo dele, mas a pessoa que ele sempre amou. Não é como se eu não tivesse tentado esquecê-lo, eu até tentei, e tudo dava certo, até ele me encarar com aqueles olhos verdes pecaminosos. Meu Deus, como os olhos dele passaram de lindos para pecaminoso em menos de cinco minutos?!

Estou considerando me tratar, urgentemente! Se eu tiver mais um sonho daqueles, é DAQUELES mesmo, vão precisar me internar. Ainda bem que as férias acabaram, eu sei, que tipo de pessoa anti-social deseja isso? Mas pelo menos eu vou passar as horas que ficava sonhando acordada estudando. Eu espero. Passar uma temporada num hospício ia detonar o resto da minha vida social.

E essa manhã? Não vai acabar nunca? Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, mas para os veteranos elas só começam no segundo horário, o diretor e companhia estão no teatro dando as boas vindas aos novos alunos, coitados, se soubessem que iam ter que passar por isso só viriam para o segundo dia de aula. Não que eu esteja reclamando, na verdade eu nem me importo com a falta de aula, só que quanto mais o segundo horário demorar a chegar, mais tempo a manhã dura, e mais tempo eu demoro a chegar em casa e descobrir os babados do primeiro dia de aula com meus irmãos, Colin e Soph. É meio uma tradição, como meus irmãos sempre sabem de tudo, porque as namoradas deles sabem de tudo MESMO, a melhor hora do primeiro dia é quando nos reunimos depois do almoço, e ai eu, Soph e Colin ficamos sabendo de TUDO!

Não que eu seja fofoqueira, é mais uma questão de, como Colin diz: "Colher informações das pessoas com quem estamos lidando". Mas ele está certo, os outros alunos nunca implicaram conosco porque temos amigos (e irmãos) no time de basquete, e eles são meio que astros aqui na escola, não somos populares por isso, só não nos olham como nerds completos, e invisíveis, no parâmetro de avaliação colegial, digo que estamos em 6, numa escala de 0 a 10, onde 0 são os geeks e 10 os jogadores de basquete e líderes de torcida, mas sempre é bom ter meios de se defender sozinho, palavras de Colin também.

"Gina, você é inocente demais" – ele diz – "Você acredita demais no lado inocente das pessoas".

É verdade, acredito mesmo, por isso sempre me decepcionei tanto com amigos, antes de Colin e Soph entrarem na minha vida.

E essa é minha vida: a filha caçula e única mulher, que tem irmãos e amigos maravilhosos, que aprendeu a gostar de estudar o suficiente para não ficar em recuperação, que adora sair para dançar, mas que detesta ter que cuidar de irmão bêbado, que adora rir e adora curtir a vida e que diria que ela é perfeita, mas não é pelo simples fato de que, todas as noites, quanto minha cabeça encosta no travesseiro, eu desejo que Harry durma abraçado comigo, e ele não está lá.

**N/A: **Oi pessoasssssssssssss!!!!!!!!

E aqui esta Kellxinha–Malfoy com mais uma fic, acho que pra suprir a falta que Novos Rumos está me fazendo!!!  
Essa já é uma idéia antiga, que veio surgindo aos poucos, mas que eu preferi deixar de lado enquanto não terminava NR, porque ela era minha prioridade!!!  
Não se deixem iludir pelo prólogo, por mais que eu adore umas fics H/G que eu acompanho, essa fic é D/G!!! Uma comédia romântica colegial que, pelo prólogo, eu já vi que vou ter muito prazer em escrever!!!  
Bom gente, é isso, MANDEMMMM REVIEWSSSS PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, não deixem uma autora nervosa/curiosa/ansiosa, isso seria muita maldade de vocês!!! Além disso, eu preciso que vocês digam se querem o Fred com uma namorada líder de torcida, apesar de legal, ou se querem ele com a Soph! O que me dizem?

Beijosss grandes para todosss, com muito carinho  
MANDEM REVIEWSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
**Kellxinha-Malfoy**

**N/B:**

_Oooi Kell, amore!_

_Eis a betagem do prólogo : ) Eu adoro essas histórias que começam com o bom clima colegial porque elas sempre rendem muuuitas cenas legais! E como eu amei Novos Rumos, tenho certeza de que essa fic aqui vai de vento em poupa e espero que ela tenha aquelas ceninhas NC q vc escreve tão bem! _

_:** _


	2. Novidades de Início de Ano

_**Betado por Ly Anne Black em 19.11.09 **_

**Disclaimer: **Meu Draco, Meu Harry e todos os outros personagens foram, sim criados pela J.K., mas eu uso e abuso dos gatos como eu quero! (6)

**Sinopse:** Era um colégio como outro qualquer, até a chegada dele. Gina tinha uma vida normal, até a chegada dele. Como de uma hora para outra sua vida havia girado 180º, por causa de um desconhecido? The New Boy, Universo Alternativo, D/G!!!

**Capítulo 01: Novidades de Início de Ano**

Finalmente a aula acabou, parecia que ia durar pra sempre, o tempo não passava, mesmo trocando bilhetinhos durante a aula com Soph e Colin, foi uma eternidade para Gina. Quando finalmente tocou o último sinal, saíram acelerados, por entre a multidão de alunos jorrando de todas as salas, em direção ao estacionamento.

- Andem mais rápido, vocês duas! Eu não quero perder nenhum comentário! – O loiro declarou apertando o passo e fazendo com que as meninas ficassem um pouco para trás.

- Colin, eles não vão a lugar nenhum sem nós! – Gina murmurou. Não sabia de onde Colin tirava tanta energia quando queria.

- Errado _darling__, _eles não vão a lugar nenhum sem **você**! Os três têm medo demais da Sra. Weasley pra isso! Mas não quer dizer que eles não possam começar a falar antes de chegarmos. - E apressou ainda mais o passo, fazendo Gina se perguntar como ele conseguia não perder o fôlego, ele nem fazia exercício! Bom, alongar durante as tardes de treino de basquete não é exercício.

- Eu mereço! – resmungou Soph. – Todo ano é a mesma coisa, Colin! Se você chegar lá ansioso desse jeito, eles vão demorar séculos para contar as novidades!

- Ela tem razão, você conhece os gêmeos, eles gostam de te torturar. – concordou a ruiva, rindo.

- Eles gostam de torturar todo mundo! Olha eles ali! – apontou os três ruivos encostados no carro dos gêmeos, e acelerou o passo.

Gina e Soph se olharam e suspiraram, Colin não mudava nunca! Mesmo que fosse um ritual semestral, que tinha começado cinco anos atrás, ele não conseguia se controlar.

- Eu ainda acho que ele tem uma queda pelo Rony! –Soph alfinetou baixo, de modo que o amigo não ouvisse, e a ruiva sorriu.

- E ai maninha, como foi o primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou Fred enquanto, quando ela se aproximou, dando espaço para que entrasse no carro.

- Como todo primeiro dia, Fred, devagar demais!

O ruivo sorriu, sabia que os três estavam morrendo de curiosidade. Olhou Soph se aproximar, e ao contrário do que fez com Gina, ele se colocou a sua frente.

- E seu primeiro dia Soph, como foi? – perguntou com um sorriso sincero.

- Foi ótimo Fred! – respondeu esperando que ele saísse da frente, mas ele não se moveu. Ela esperou um segundo e respirou fundo antes de olhá-lo emburrada. – Você está na frente.

O sorriso do ruivo se ampliou enquanto ele murmurava: - Eu sei.

Soph resmungou antes de dar a volta no carro e entrar pelo outro lado, esses gêmeos nunca perdiam a chance de implicar com ela, mas Fred era demais. _Francamente!_ – ela pensou. Odiava que ele não largava do seu pé, nunca perdia uma chance! As vezes ficava até chato.

Ele entrou no carro em seguida, ainda sorrindo, essa seria uma longa e divertida tarde.

Kellxinha Malfoy

- Contem logo!!! – berrou Gina, fazendo Soph revirar os olhos. Estavam todos sentados na sala de estar da casa dos Weasleys, depois de almoçarem muito rápido, e os gêmeos ainda não tinha dado nenhuma dica, Colin já estava com a voz mais esganiçada que o normal, e até Gina não agüentava mais. A única pessoa que parecia calma ali era Soph, por dentro ela também morria de curiosidade, mas jamais imploraria como os amigos estavam fazendo.

- Não há nada para contar, não é irmão? – Fred falou rindo

- Nadinha mesmo! – Respondeu George, e Rony riu alto.

Soph olhou pra Gina, que tinha que concordar, hoje estava demorando demais, sabia que os irmãos gostavam dessa atenção, e era até divertido, mas quando eles começavam a passar do limite, ela sabia exatamente o que fazer. Então a ruiva se espreguiçou devagar e levantou dizendo:

- Bom, se vocês realmente não têm nada para contar, nós vamos aproveitar o que sobrou da tarde, né gente?

Soph se levantou e Colin deu um olhar mortal para as meninas, cruzando os braços.

- Né, _gente_? – a ruiva elevou um pouco o tom de voz, frisando o "gente".

Colin levantou resmungando coisas ininteligíveis e começou a seguir as amigas que já estavam na porta da sala.

Jorge soltou um bocejo demorado e Gina sorriu, sem que eles vissem.

- É, irmãos, – disse Fred enquanto os outros sorriam – acho que eles não querem saber do nosso novo companheiro de time.

Gina, Soph e Colin pararam instantaneamente.__Tinham até medo de não ter ouvido direito. Uma coisa era um novato, que por si só já era uma coisa boa, e um excelente assunto, mas jogador de basquete significa gostoso. E jogador de basquete que entra no time antes da seleção oficial, que seria na semana que vem, significa MUITO gostoso!

Colin soltou um grito histérico e correu de volta para o sofá, fazendo todos rirem. Foi seguido de perto pelas meninas, agora eles tinham novamente sua curiosidade e animação no nível máximo. Nossa, Soph teve que reconhecer, os gêmeos eram bons!

- Conta TUDO! – o loiro gritou!

Bom, - Rony começou, ainda rindo, olhando as três faces vidradas – Ele jogava na sua antiga escola em Seattle, era o melhor jogador do time. Oliver, nosso técnico, já o tinha visto jogar algumas vezes e, não pensou duas vezes antes de convidá-lo para jogar conosco. Ele vai completar meu triângulo, junto com Harry. O legal é que ele joga muito bem, tanto como armador, como quant...

- Rony, - Colin interrompeu tentando se controlar, falando como quem explica pela quinta vez algo muito simples para uma criança – estamos muito felizes que ele vai jogar, correr de um lado pro outro sem camisa, suado, beber água _daquele_ jeito sexy, acredite, estamos MUITO felizes. – continuou, deixando os ruivos desconcertados - Mas me diga... Como ele se chama? Como ele é? Vocês já têm o e-mail dele? O MySpace? Ele é bonito? Solteiro? Rico? Gostoso? Engraçado? E o mais importante, ele joga no meu time? – terminou sonhador, fazendo as amigas, que já tinham se acostumado com seu jeito extrovertido-pervertido, rirem.

- Errr... – começou Rony desconcertado – pode fazer uma pergunta de cada vez?

Kellxinha Malfoy

Nada do que os ruivos falaram depois teve importância para Colin, na verdade, Gina poderia apostar que ele nem sequer ouvira. Já para ela e para Soph, bom, saber que sua "rival", Caroline, tinha sido pega com dois, é, dois, jogadores do time, Jason e Fillipe (agora ex-jogadores, porque o pai dela podia ser bem influente) na cama, e teve que ir para um colégio em outro estado, não as deixou nem um pouco tristes. Nada mais de brigas em corredores, nada mais de serem xingadas de "pops por caridade", nada mais de detenções. Esse ano, decididamente, ia ser bem mais feliz.

Gina estava deitada em sua cama, folheava uma revista de moda e tinha os olhos em uma matéria sobre o novo rosa, ouvia o que Soph dizia e comentava de vez em quando. Colin procurava avidamente, quase desesperadamente, qualquer vestígio de Draco Malfoy na rede, mas não tinha nada. E Colin era o mestre quando se tratava de descobrir fofocas. Ele estava obcecado.

- Nada! – ele gritou frustrado pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, fazendo Gina levantar a cabeça – Não existe nem registro dele! Nem nos campeonatos intercolegiais de Seattle! É como se ele fosse invisível! Estou começando a achar que ele não existe! – reclamou frustrado.

- Pra mim você só está revoltado porque, pela primeira vez, a rede ganhou de você! – disse Soph, sem tirar os olhos da matéria que Gina tinha lhe mostrado: "20 Maneiras de Identificar as Atitudes do Seu Namorado".

- Hunf! – bufou o loiro – Eu nunca perdi para a net! Ele deve ser nerd, sabe? Desses que só fazem estudar e acham que MSN é um bixinho encontrado em Marte!

Soph e Gina o encaravam estaticamente. – Colin, - começou a ruiva sutilmente – ele joga basquete. – finalizou como se isso dissesse tudo, e dizia, derrotando a teoria do amigo. Jogadores de basquete são populares por natureza.

Sabia que Colin odiava não saber as coisas, odiava ainda mais não _conseguir_ saber as coisas. Odiava tanto que convenceu o irmão mais velho, Denis, formado em computação, a lhe ensinar tudo que precisava para conseguir qualquer informação que quisesse e invadir qualquer perfil na rede. E ele, claro, fez disso o vício dele.

- Colin? – Gina hesitou por um segundo – você pode ver as novas do Harry? – perguntou receosa, sem olhar pra Soph. Sabia que a amiga não concordava com isso.

O loirinho começou a abrir o perfil do moreno, mas se arrependeu. Gina tinha os olhos esperançosos fixos nele e ele não queria que ela sofresse. O MySpace do rapaz era sempre repleto de recados picantes de diferentes meninas, mas não esperava o grande e chamativo **namorando**, que encontrou. Sabia que Gina ia tentar disfarçar, iria sair, talvez ficar com alguém, mas dias depois estaria fazendo o mesmo pedido a ele e ele não conseguia dizer não. Tinha sido assim antes. Sabia que no fundo do coração a ruiva desejava que o moreno reparasse nela, mesmo que ela mesma falasse que isso não aconteceria mais. Colin sabia, a amava como uma irmã, a conhecia desde os cinco anos, sabia que era assim. Cada momento que ela parecia estar esquecendo, ela se sabotava.

"Namorado lindo, meu quarto já sente saudade do calor do seu corpo. Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa. Sua Pri!"

O loirinho viu uma sombra passar nos olhos da amiga quando ela leu a mensagem oculta do MySpace do rapaz. Encarou Soph sem saber como ajudá-la, pedindo silenciosamente a amiga e recebendo o tão conhecido olhar "eu lhe avisei que não é para incentivá-la!" que tanto conhecia. Viu a menina levantar e dizer num tom falsamente animado: - Ok, agora nós vamos ao shopping, porque vocês prometeram! Eu quero ver o novo filme do Hugh Grant! – ouviu um "ele é velho" de Colin, mas ignorou – Vocês prometeram!

Viram a ruiva dar um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, levantar e andar até a porta, esperando apenas os amigos pegarem as coisas.

- Essa nova os gêmeos não falaram! – sussurrou Colin para ele mesmo, antes de seguir a ruiva.

Kellxinha Malfoy

Gina achou que não merecia o olhar de reprovação que a mãe lhe lançou quando chegou em casa. Eram onze da noite, não era tarde, mesmo que tivesse aula no outro dia. Além disso, ela não conseguia dormir antes da meia noite e nem por isso faltava aula.

Suspirou fundo quando entrou no quarto, jogou a bolsa de qualquer jeito em cima da cadeira e sentou na cama. Tinha tentado de verdade se distrair com os amigos, sabia que eles também estavam tentando, olharam umas vitrines, provaram umas roupas sob a opinião supercrítica de Colin, comeram besteira, o loiro se entupiu de balas de gelatina até dizer basta e ainda sobrou um saco cheio para ela e para Soph. Riu do filme, riu com eles, no final, sua noite tinha tudo para terminar muito bem, obrigada. Mas ela não conseguiu se livrar do aperto no peito que a acompanhava desde que viu o perfil do moreno. Pensou naqueles olhos verdes que só ele tinha e suspirou.

Por que não podia ser ela? Ela não era feia, até se achava bem bonita, tinha um corpo bonito, seios fartos, coxas grossas e cintura fina, desses que muitas meninas passam anos na academia para conseguir. E o dela, graças a Molly Weasley, era puramente genética. E ela não fazia questão de esconder. Tinha cabelos vermelhos, num tom vibrante, que ela achava exótico. Os fios eram uma perfeita imagem da sua personalidade, contrastando com a pele branca e o rosto delicado.

Mas mesmo assim, ela se sentia insegura e vulnerável. Porque aparentemente, isso não era suficiente para Harry olhar pra ela. E por mais que Colin e Soph falassem que não tinha nada errado com ela, ela não entendia. E muitas vezes deixava de ver a beleza em si mesma, quando se sentia assim.

Queria chorar. Como se de alguma forma as lágrimas fossem fazer o aperto no seu peito passar. Tirou a roupa, jogando-a no chão, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Se cobriu com o fino lençol cor de rosa e encarou o teto por um tempo. Queria escrever em seu diário. Mas odiava que tivesse que repassar todo o dia para isso. Suspirou fundo novamente.

Kellxinha Malfoy

_Ela estava num lugar escuro que não reconhecia. Sabia que estava sonhando, mas diferente de outros sonhos, não tinha controle das suas ações. Teve a sensação que algo passou atrás dela, mas quando virou não viu nada. Queria sair dali. Estava assustada. Deu uns passos para frente e percebeu que existia um beco à direita e que no final dele havia luz. Não era muita, mas era melhor do que nada. E ela esperava que pudesse ver um pouco. Conseguiu dar uns passos, mas tropeçou em algo e caiu. Sentiu a pedra fria do chão sob suas mãos, ele estava úmido. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Agora desejava realmente estar acordada. Se levantou, passando as mãos nos joelhos que ardiam devido a queda, voltou a andar, agora arrastando os pés, evitando tropeçar novamente. Ouviu respirações pesadas vindo do local iluminado. Sentiu que não devia deixar que soubessem que estava ali. Vozes roucas chegavam até ela. Duas vozes. Era como se falassem em outra língua. Deu mais um passo a frente e, como se tivesse apertado um botão, o sonho terminou. _

**N/A: **Oi Pessoasssss!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD

Tá ai o primeiro cap de The New Boy, quando tudo começa a acontecer. Superbetado pela Ly! Minha linda, brigadaaaaa!!!  
Espero que estejam gostando desse clima bem alegre da fic, na maior parte do tempo! Muitas historias engraçadas tão vindo ai, claro que o Colin é um pivô nato né! :P  
Espero muitas reviewsss bemmm felizes... PLEASEEE!! *olhos pidões*  
Beijosss ENORMESSSS  
Kellxinha


	3. Os Três Espiões Demais

**Disclaimer: **Meu Draco, Meu Harry e todos os outros personagens foram, sim criados pela J.K., mas eu uso e abuso dos gatos como eu quero! (6)

**Sinopse:** Era um colégio como outro qualquer, até a chegada dele. Gina tinha uma vida normal, até a chegada dele. Como de uma hora para outra sua vida havia girado 180º, por causa de um desconhecido? The New Boy, Universo Alternativo, D/G!

_**Betado por Ly A. Black em 15 de julho de 2010**_

**Capítulo 03: Os Três Espiões Demais**

- Gina! Gina! – ouviu Colin chamar e revirou os olhos. – Você o viu?

A ruiva se limitou a olhá-lo rápido e voltar a atenção para a aula, fazendo-o bufar indignado. Por mais curiosa que ela _também _(achava que para o amigo já era obsessão) estivesse, essa não era a aula para isso e ele já estava cansado de saber. Primeiro porque ela odiava química. Sua cabeça simplesmente _não_ conseguia lidar com números _e _fórmulas, se separadas já eram coisas complicadas, imagine juntas? Era muito para a ruiva, não podia se dar ao direito de perder o fio da meada. Segundo porque se Snape os visse, iriam direto para a detenção. E ainda era a primeira semana de aula, sua mãe iria surtar. Bom, ela surtaria em qualquer época do ano. Sentiu o loiro se remexer ao seu lado, inquieto.

Estava tremendo de ansiedade, tanta que ele sentia seus dedos formigarem. Queria muito saber se Gina tinha visto o novo garoto. Era o terceiro dia de aula e nada. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum (e Colin tentou realmente passar por _todos_ os lugares). Ele estava mais frustrado que quando cancelaram _So You Think You Can Dance_ **(1), **mais frustrado que na época imediatamente anterior a sair do armário, mais frustrado que quando teve tendinite na mão direita e seu _amiguinho_ ficou um mês sem resolver suas questões pessoais, porque destro trabalhando com mão esquerda não dá.

Ainda bem, graças a todos os anjinhos do céu, e seu irmãozão na terra, que ele tinha seu lado detetive nato muito aflorado e claro, seu lado gay-curioso-supercriativo-genial mais aflorado ainda. Ele tinha um plano perfeito, pensou, sorrindo por dentro, e se deixando levar por seus pensamentos.

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

Gina e Soph estavam sentadas no refeitório, bastante mal humoradas após a manhã olhando para a cara oleosa de Snape, coisa que piorou quando viram que era o "dia saudável" da semana, ou seja, a escola tentando ser gastronomicamente correta. Nada de hamburguers, batatinha, pastel, apenas saladinha, risoto, carninha grelhada, o que teoricamente seria bom para a dieta de Soph, mas na real era uma droga **(2)**.

- Onde Colin se meteu? – a ruiva repetiu a pergunta, já feita tantas vezes. Mal o sinal tocou e o loiro saiu correndo, sem falar uma palavra. Ela remexia a comida do prato, procurando o amigo com os olhos.

- Vai ver ele tá com algum menino por ai. – respondeu Soph, desinteressada.

- Acho que não, ele anda muito fissurado no menino novo, Draco, né? – viu a amiga concordar com a cabeça e voltou a olhar em volta.

Gina tentava não olhar para a mesa dos populares, que o time de basquete ocupava. Mas se pegava olhando para lá, analisando Harry com a namorada, reparando em coisas sutis, a maneira como a mão dele repousava confortável na perna dela, como fazia questão de tocá-la quando ria, como seu sorriso era verdadeiro e seus olhos brilhavam.

Forçou-se a olhar novamente para o prato. Como se acostumou a ver e não chorar, ela não sabia. Talvez tivesse aceitando a idéia de que ele jamais seria dela.

- Ladies! – viu Fred desabar na cadeira em frente a elas, o sorriso traquina já tão conhecido no rosto. – Como estão minhas garotas favoritas?

Gina e Soph se olharam.

- O que você quer Fred? – Soph perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Eu? – seu tom foi falsamente inocente – Nada, hoje eu sou só o mensageiro. Sabe, não matem o mensageiro... – respondeu piscando pra Soph – Amanhã vai ter uma festinha na casa do Grant.

- Festinha? – Gina perguntou, duvidava muito que teria algo de "inha".

- É, sabe, pra comemorar, o time de basquete oficial vai ser formado hoje.

- Vocês não deixam passar uma né Fred? Na primeira semana de aula... – Soph falou, ela não era muito chegada a festas. – Vocês estão piores que os KT, Capie. **(3)**

Fred riu alto.

- Esse é o espírito Sophzinha! – a menina o olhou irritada. – Estamos aproveitando que não tem nada muito importante pra estudar, que todos estão em clima de férias...

- E a festa do fim do período para entrar em clima de férias Fred? – a ruiva perguntou rindo.

- Então... A vida é uma festa! – ele riu mais alto. – Vocês vão, né? – ele olhou para Soph ao fazer a pergunta.

- E eu tenho escolha? – a ruiva riu. – Mas só se tiver música boa.

- Claro, claro.

- Alem disso, Colin nos obrigaria a ir, nada como faltar a festas e ser transformados nos anti-sociais do momento. – Soph completou.

- Impossível vocês serem anti-sociais... Vocês andam comigo! – ele piscou para a menina, gesticulando muito, fazendo-as soltar um riso irônico. – Eu que sou lindo, perfeito, gostos...

Enquanto ele falava, tudo aconteceu muito rápido: a mão do ruivo esbarrou no copo de suco de laranja de Soph e todo o líquido caiu em cima dela, que deu um pulo, assustada. Ele tentou pegar um guardanapo para ajudar, mas a menina lhe deu um olhar irritado e saiu marchando para o banheiro.

- Que lindo Fred! – Gina falou para o irmão, irônica. – Acho que ela vai acabar arrancando suas entranhas pelo nariz.

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

- Hey! – as meninas vinham conversando pelo corredor quando Colin pulou de trás de uma pilastra, fazendo-as pularem com o susto. – Vamos, vamos, vamos...

- Quê? – a ruiva perguntou assustada – Calma Colin.

- Amiga, isso é um incêndio! Vamos rapidinho, não parem. Depois eu explico. – ele falava tão rápido quanto andava (e arrastava as amigas). – Todo mundo pra sua casa Gi... Já falei com sua mãe Soph. – completou quando viu que a morena ia retrucar.

- Colin, você não pode fazer isso. – Soph falou. Não gostava de ninguém tomando decisões por ela.

- Ahhh, quando vocês virem o porquê disso... – ele respondeu rindo e empurrando-as em direção ao carro dos gêmeos.

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

- Amoresssss, vocês não sabem! – ele gritou, assim que fechou a porta do quarto da ruiva atrás de si. - Eu consegui o arquivo da escola dele! Ahhhhhh! - As meninas riram e se jogaram na cama vendo-o remexer na mochila e saltitar pelo quarto segurando algumas folhas de papel ofício.

- Que susto, pensei que você tava fugindo de alguém, como você conseguiu? - a ruiva perguntou.

- Eu tava. Da Pomfrey. – ele respondeu, sem dar muita importância aos olhares perplexos das amigas. – Então... – ele começou gargalhando. – Resumindo, bemmm resumido. Eu corri até a enfermaria e disse que estava tonto, – as meninas o viram levar a mão à cabeça, numa imitação no mínimo bizarra da cena. – que queria vomitar meu café da manhã, fiz uma linda apresentação, digna de Oscar. Quando fiquei sozinho na sala para repousar – falou a ultima palavra simulando aspas com as mãos – entrei no PC da enfermaria e acessei a pasta de Draco Eduard Malfoy. – ele finalizou, e voltando a saltitar pelo quarto.

- Você o _QUE_? – elas perguntaram em uníssono, chocadas. – Mas Colin, você enlouqueceu? Não podia ter esperado até a festa amanhã? – a ruiva continuou.

- Festa? Vai ter festa? – os olhos do menino brilharam – Enfim, _moving on, _mais um motivo para sabermos quem ele é.

- Mas Pomfrey viu? – Soph perguntou.

- Não. Ela apareceu com um remédio, eu disse que estava me sentindo melhor e me mandei correndo de lá. Não tenho certeza se ela veio atrás de mim, mas ficou me chamando. – ele finalizou sentando ao lado das meninas na cama e entregando as folhas a Gina.

- Hum hum – a ruiva limpou a garganta teatralmente antes de começar. – Nome, Draco Eduard Malfoy, 18 anos, endereço, telefone, blá blá blá. – ela continuou passando os olhos pela ficha do menino, percebeu que ele tinha passado por várias escolas em estados diferentes. – Última escola que estudou foi em Seattle, joga basquete, isso a gente já sabia, notas exemplares, participou da competição de Projetos de Ciência na 7ª série, e ganhou. Teve...

- Certo, Colin, pra que saber disso? – Soph interrompeu. – Tem foto pelo menos?

- Não – Gina respondeu após folhear o resto das páginas. – Você não imprimiu a foto? – ela perguntou com tom de quem falava uma coisa muito obvia.

- Não tinha nenhuma. – ele respondeu calmo.

- Graaaande! – Soph bufou.

- Mas... – o loiro interrompeu misterioso. – O grande X da questão já foi dito.

- Foi? – Gina tentou se lembrar de algo realmente relevante.

- Claro. – o loiro falou devagar. – Nós sabemos que ele foi aceito no time, que a seleção está acontecendo – ele olhou o relógio, eram duas da tarde – agora. Sabemos que ele está lá e sabemos para onde ele vai voltar.

- Ahn? – Gina perguntou sem saber onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Pra casa dele.

- Eu entendi pra onde ele vai voltar Colin, só não sei o que tem a ver com a gente. – ela completou.

- Vamos esperar por ele. – ele riu feliz, mas as meninas o olhavam incrédulas.

- Não era mais lógico ver a seleção? – a ruiva sabia que o amigo era doido, mas não tanto.

- Claro que não, todo mundo ia desconfiar. – ele continuou raciocinando, a verdade é que mal podia esperar para agir. Era tão excitante. – Vamos esperar ele chegar em casa. Nos escondemos e ai vemos como ele é.

- Não. – Soph respondeu decidida, enquanto Gina se limitava a rir.

- Owww, Soph, não seja estraga prazeres, pleaseeeeeee. – ele tentou.

- Não, Colin, de jeito nenhum vou me prestar a isso.

- Please, please, pleaseeeee. – ele a abraçou e encarou com olhos de criança pidona.

- Não. – mas o tom era falho, e ela sabia que já tinha perdido essa.

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

- Ai! Vai mais pra lá Colin! – Soph resmungou. Os três estavam escondidos atrás de um arbusto que separava a casa de Draco da do vizinho e espiavam pelas brechas entre as folhas.

- Fica quieta, alguém vai ouvir a gente. – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos da rua.

- Calma gente, espiar com vocês discutindo não dá. – a ruiva tentou apaziguar.

- Se você não tivesse concordado com ele, não estaríamos espiando. – a morena falou e recebeu um sorriso da amiga.

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

- Quero me agarrar com alguém. – o loiro disse, quebrando o silêncio e mexendo a perna dormente. Estavam sentados a quarenta e cinco minutos e nada.

- Você sempre quer se agarrar com alguém. – Soph disse.

- Gina também deveria se agarrar, e você, aposto que ia ficar muito mais feliz, sua ranzinza. – ele continuou, dando língua para a amiga.

- Ei, quem é que disse que eu deveria? – a ruiva riu. – se bem que uns amassos com o Dino não seria mal.

- Dino? – Colin e Soph falaram juntos. – Ele é folha virada. – o loiro finalizou.

- Ele continua ligando. – a ruiva disse.

- Eu acho que você precisa de alguém novo. – Soph falou e Colin concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que vou agarrar o Justin. – Colin soltou, fazendo as meninas rirem, descontraídas. – Tacar um beijão nele e pronto. Fantasia realizada.

- Você já disse isso mil vezes Colin. E amarelou mil vezes e uma. – Gina brincou.

- Bom, então eu aposto com vocês que eu beijo ele.

- Aposta o quê? – Gina entrou na brincadeira, era impossível que o amigo beijasse o garoto, principalmente porque ele era hetero.

- Se eu ganhar, você vai ter que... – Colin parou pra pensar. – ligar anonimamente pro Draco Malfoy. – a ruiva riu. – E você, olhou pra Soph, vai ter que pegar na bunda do primeiro menino que você ver na festa de amanhã. – finalizou com um sorriso safado.

- De amanhã? – Soph perguntou.

- Claro, eu to com pressa. – ele disse rindo.

As meninas se olharam e riram. – Claro. – Gina disse. – Mas se você não cumprir até a gente chegar à festa, você vai ter que tirar a roupa e correr pelado por dois minutos.

- Correr pelado? Na festa? Isso não é justo. – ele respondeu, mas tinha um tom divertido.

- Cada um com seu desafio. – a ruiva insistiu, brincalhona.

- Certo, certo. Eu aposto. Justin, baby, me aguarde. – o loiro falou soltando um beijinho no ar e fazendo as meninas rirem, certas que Colin ia pagar o pato do ano.

Pararam de falar ao ouvir um barulho de motor se aproximando. Um Peugeot Sedan 307 prata estacionou em frente à garagem da casa. Sentiam-se mais ansiosos a cada segundo e pareceu que passou uma eternidade até a porta do motorista se abrir. Os três viram um rapaz alto, corpo definido, os músculos do braço expostos pela camiseta que usava, os cabelos muito louros e lisos caindo em frente aos olhos, olhos azuis como o mar em dia de verão. Eles estavam contemplando uma obra divina, tinham certeza.

- Owww My Goooood! – Colin expressou exatamente o que os três tinham em mente.

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

**N/A: **Ieiiiii, volteiii! (NÃO ME MATEM AINDA!)

PLEASEEEE! Eu posso explicar! Meu PC explodiu em dezembro. o

E bom, era pra ter sido resolvido naquela época né, mas só foi agora, e eu não quis começar de novo o cap, mas ai eu comecei, mas achei que o q tava no PC era melhor, ai resolvi esperar resolver e ai qnd se resolveu, n tinha nada escrito. ¬¬

Mas eu gostei mtuuu do cap. Bemmm como eu queria. Talvez não tão descontraído. Espero q vcs gostem muitooooo e me mandem mtasss reviews felizes =D

Muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos e o carinho.

Beijoooooosssssss

Kellxinha

**Ahhhh Opções:**

**1. Colin Ganha a aposta... 2. Colin perde a aposta... que é q vcs acham?**

_So You Think You Can Dance_ (então você pensa que pode dançar) é um programa de competição de dança americano, que passa no canal Liv da TV a cabo (antigo people+arts).

Não tenho nada contra comida saudável.

_Greek_ é uma série americana que mostra casas gregas da universidade, na Kappa Tau (KT) moram garotos que só pensam em farra e o presidente da casa é Capie, por isso a referência.

_**N.B**__: Eu entendo computadores expodindo, e qualquer pessoa que escreve sabe que essa coisa de perder cap na metade e ter que reescrever sempre resulta num baita de um bloqueio infeliz, pq a gente sempre pensa que o de antes estava melhor! Eu não vi o de antes, mas eu ri horrores com esse, então pra mim stá no ponto! E por favooor faça o Colin ganhar a aposta *.* Beijos Kell, volte com tudo, saudade das suas fics!_

_Ly Ann Black. _


	4. Uns Perdem Mas Saem Ganhando

**Disclaimer: **Meu Draco, Meu Harry e todos os outros personagens foram sim criados pela J.K., mas eu uso e abuso dos gatos como eu quero! (6)

**Sinopse:** Era um colégio como outro qualquer, até a chegada dele. Gina tinha uma vida normal, até a chegada dele. Como de uma hora para outra sua vida havia girado 180º, por causa de um desconhecido? The New Boy, Universo Alternativo, D/G!

**Capítulo 03: Uns Perdem Mas Saem Ganhando.**

Era sexta, dia de festa, Storrs High parecia vibrar, murmurinhos vinham de todas as direções. Não que isso não acontecesse em dias normais, mas hoje nenhum professor conseguiria a atenção desses adolescentes.

Gina andava pelo refeitório procurando desesperadamente por Soph, mas tinha dificuldade de ver muito longe, um amontoado de meninas, que pareciam ter descoberto o novo semideus que estudava com elas, estavam em todo lugar, o cercando e disparando perguntas mais rápido que uma arma. "_Patético"_ – a ruiva pensou enquanto tentava passar pela multidão. -_"Pior que estréia mundial de filme mais esperado do ano!"_

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

- Se prepara pra queda Soph! – Gina disparou, jogando-se ao lado da amiga que a olhava fixamente.

- O mundo descobriu Draco Malfoy? – a morena perguntou desinteressada. – Isso ia acontecer eventualmente, amiga.

- Não. Ele fez. Ele foi lá e beijou o Justin. – Gina viu a amiga olhá-la desesperada ao ouvir isso.

- Não! – Soph exclamou, os olhos arregalados. – Ele não fez!

- Pior que fez. – a ruiva continuou, tão desesperada quanto a outra. – E tá o maior rolo por que o Justin quer bater nele, e Fred e Jorge tão lá, não sei se ajudando ou atrapalhando, e ele falar que era uma fantasia realizada não ajudou muita coisa. – ela falou tudo muito rápido, quase não acreditando no que dizia. Era a cena mais bizarra que Storrs High tinha presenciado em muito tempo e elas não achavam a menor graça.

- Fudeu.

- Eu sei. – elas se encaravam, olhos arregalados.

- Eu só entrei nessa porquê eu SABIA que ele não ia... – a morena falou.

- E eu não? Você acha que eu quero ligar pra aquele cara? – apontou o amontoado de pessoas com a cabeça.

- E eu vou ter que pegar na bunda de um estranho. Ou pior... – ela arregalou mais os olhos. – de um conhecido.

- Se ferrou. Pelo menos eu não tenho que dizer que sou eu. – a ruiva falou, tentando descontrair, mas recebeu um olhar sério como resposta.

- Eu vou fugir! – Soph disparou, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos em sinal de desespero. – Não consigo fazer isso.

- Nada que uma boa tequila não resolva! – a voz de Colin chamou a atenção das meninas. Ele tinha a camisa branca de botões, parte do uniforme escolar, completamente amassada, mas nenhum machucado.

- Funcionou muito bem pra você. – a morena falou com raiva.

- Era isso ou corre pelado baby! – ele respondeu divertido.

- E ai? – Gina perguntou, antes que eles começassem a discutir, sabia que a amiga podia ser bem malcriada quando tinha que fazer algo que não queria.

- Foi ótimo! – o loiro exclamou divertido, olhos brilhando.

_Flashback_

_Colin estava no corredor vazio, encostado na parede, encarando a porta da sala dos seniors __**(1). **__Tantas vezes tinha pensado em Justin de forma nada inocente, nos seus beijos, nos braços fortes e no sorriso sincero dirigido só para ele. Justin era o melhor amigo dos gêmeos, com o mesmo senso de humor e talento para brincadeiras. Tinham se conhecido numa festa na casa dos Weasleys e sempre se deram bem. Ele não o julgava por sua opção sexual, ou tinha receio de ter o menino por perto, como muitos caras tinham. E talvez isso (e o cabelo castanho despenteado, o corpo forte e a bunda capaz de tirar Colin do sério) tenha ajudado a transformá-lo em sua obsessão particular. _

"_You GO baby!" __**(2)**__ – pensou o loiro ao ouvir o sinal para o intervalo tocar. Colin tinha uma constante dificuldade de se controlar quando via o rapaz, ficava alterado de uma hora pra outra, e não sabia como até hoje não tinham percebido. E foi o que aconteceu quando o viu passar pela porta, rindo com os gêmeos. _

_- Salve, salve, Colin! – falaram os ruivos em uníssono – Tudo certo? – Jorge continuou._

_- Hum... Tudo ótimo. – respondeu com um sorriso vacilante, tentando controlar o latejar que sentia ao sul. – Eu posso falar com você um instante, Justin? – o que os gêmeos acharam realmente inusitado. _

_- Claro. – respondeu se afastando uns passos em direção ao final do corredor, com o loiro. – Isso é novo... Precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa?_

_- É, você ajuda prometendo que não vai ficar chateado comigo. – o loiro falou muito rápido, sentia todas as células do seu corpo inquietas, na sua mente uma voz gritava para ele desistir._

_Justin o olhou intrigado e quando fez menção de falar Colin deu dois passos a frente, determinado, colando suas bocas com vontade, a mão direita na nuca do rapaz, puxando-o para si. _

_As pessoas em volta, que ainda não tinham ido para o refeitório, olhavam incrédulas, risinhos de deboche escaparam de suas bocas. Num segundo Justin segurava Colin com força pela camisa, fitando-o com ódio. Fez menção de socá-lo, mas os gêmeos tinham corrido e o seguravam com força, tentando desvencilhá-lo do loiro. _

_Colin o encarava sério, não se arrependia, mesmo que o rapaz jamais olhasse para ele de novo. Mas, de todas as sensações que ele viu passar pelo rosto a sua frente, raiva, decepção, vergonha, a que ele mais temia não estava lá: nojo. E isso o confortou._

_Fim do Flashback_

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

- Vamos Gina, anda logo! – Colin repetia pela quinta vez, impaciente, vendo a ruiva segurar o telefone, sem se mover. Já estava anoitecendo, faltava pouco para começarem a se arrumar para a festa da noite. Colin não tinha nem deixado que as meninas respirassem, tinham perdido, oras, e ele estava com pressa para dar umas boas gargalhadas. Soph concordava com ele que Gina deveria ligar logo, já que ela tinha hora marcada para cumprir sua parte, nada mais justo que a amiga também. E a ruiva não gostou nada disso.

- Porque a gente não liga outra hora? Pra quê a pressa? – a ruiva tentou mais uma vez persuadir os amigos. Sentia seu corpo todo tremer, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias. Nem sabia o que dizer a ele. Ele iria com certeza desligar na sua cara. Era o que ela faria se um estranho ligasse para ela.

- Nem vem Gina! – Soph falou. – Eu não vou pegar na bunda de ninguém se você não ligar. – a morena tinha esperanças que se a ruiva não ligasse ela pudesse deixar de lado sua parte na aposta.

- Certo! CERTO! – falou alto demais, tentando extravasar o que sentia. – Arg! – ela bufou.

Discou o número devagar, conferindo duas vezes o papel que Colin lhe dera.

- Não desligue! – falou o loiro sério, revelando seu desejo mais profundo.

Tuumm...

Tuumm...

Tuumm...

- Alô? – ela ouviu uma voz masculina, rouca e sensual, do outro lado, mas não conseguiu responder. – Alô?

- Err... Draco está? – ela perguntou receosa, melhor acabar logo com aquilo. Com o canto do olho viu Colin dar pulinhos, excitado, e Soph rir.

- É ele, quem é? – a voz do rapaz expressava confusão.

- Ahm... Você não me conhece... – _"Isso é ridículo"_, a ruiva pensou.

Silêncio.

- E você pretende me falar quem é? – ele perguntou impaciente.

- Na verdade não. – "_Ótimo, ele vai desligar" _– a ruiva pensou.

Silêncio.

- E você acha que eu vou sair por ai falando com estranhos? – ele perguntou áspero.

- Claro que não! Além disso, eu não sou uma completa estranha, eu estudo em Storrs High. – ela viu Colin bater a mão na testa.

- Nos conhecemos hoje de manhã? – ele perguntou, mais disposto a conversar.

- Não, você não me conhece... Na verdade... Não ria... Mas eu perdi uma aposta para um amigo louco e eu tinha que ligar pra você. - ela falou num tom divertido, nem acreditava que estava dizendo isso.

- E de todos os caras ele te pediu pra ligar pra mim? – falou divertido. - E como você conseguiu meu número?

- Isso é segredo. – ela estava realmente gostando daquilo.

- Assim como seu nome...

- Meu nome não é segredo, eu só não quero dizê-lo. – ela riu pra Colin, que tinha uma almofada na frente do rosto e Soph, que ria com ele.

- Mas eu não posso falar com estranhos, então... – ele estava fazendo chantagem, ela pensou.

- Bom, se o estranho é uma menina, com papo legal, porque não? – ela riu antes de continuar – Ainda mais se te acha sexy. – ele riu.

- É por isso que você me ligou? – ela pôde perceber que ele sorria enquanto falava.

- Não, eu liguei porque perdi uma aposta, e quem escolheu você não fui eu.

- Então, você não me acha sexy? – ele queria jogar e ela sabia.

- Você é bom jogador de basquete. – respondeu para mudar de assunto.

- Então você estava na seleção? – ela sabia que ele estava repassando mentalmente todas as meninas que estavam lá.

- Não. Mas soube que você foi aceito antes, então deve ser muito bom.

- Como você sabe disso? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Os jogadores do time fofocam demais.

- Você é amiga deles? – ele perguntou, tentava de qualquer forma descobrir algo sobre a garota.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas não vou falar mais que isso. – falou rindo

- Foi com eles que conseguiu meu número? – ele tentou.

- Não mesmo.

- Vai me contar?

- Não. – ela riu.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Você não desiste? – perguntou. – Você pode ficar sem saber.

- Isso é maldade. – ele brincou, fazendo charme.

Gina ouviu uma voz falando com o garoto do outro lado da linha.

- Eu preciso ir. – a ruiva não pôde evitar uma pequena decepção. - Olha, você vai à festa mais tarde? – ele perguntou apressado.

- Vou.

- Então a gente se vê lá. – ele disse e ela riu alto. – Talvez eu descubra quem você é!

- Talvez. – ela disse, mas duvidava disso.

- Me liga qualquer hora, tá? – ouviu-o falar. – Você é legal. Tchau.

- Tchau. – ela respondeu. Desligou o telefone rindo, ao levantar a cabeça percebeu que Colin e Soph a olhavam ansiosos e a expressão do amigo gritava: CONTA TUDO!

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

Gina, Colin e Soph desciam as escadas apressados, Jorge os olhou irritado e Fred estava perdido em pensamentos. Eles não costumavam se atrasar para as festas, principalmente por que Colin tinha um faniquito e começava a se arrumar bem antes. Mas por terem passado um bom tempo falando da conversa que a amiga teve ao telefone e inventando suposições absurdas (Colin) e dizendo o que poderia ter sido falado (Soph) e repetindo que ele nunca saberia que era ela (Gina), eles perderam a hora.

- Vamos logo! – Jorge disse, já andando em direção a saída.

- Parem! – Colin exclamou e os rapazes ruivos olharam para ele.

- Vocês não vão falar como estamos deslumbrantes? – ele exclamou, rindo. – Colin tinha os cabelos despenteados com gel, vestia uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camiseta cinza clara com um rosto de tigre preto estampado, a gola tinha sido customizada e deixava o pescoço bem visível. Gay-chic-comportado, era como ele chamava seu estilo próprio. Gina tinha os cabelos vermelhos, lisos, caindo sobre os ombros, maquiagem bem feita, olhos bem delineados, um batom cor de pêssego, assim como o blush. Usava um vestido tomara que caia, verde, de corte reto, e sandálias de um dourado velho, salto 12. Soph vestia uma blusa vermelha, uma manga caindo por seu braço, e um decote em V, que realçava seus seios, calça jeans quase preta, scarpin preto e para completar um colar dourado com argolas. Seus cabelos pretos, ondulados, davam formato a seu rosto, com uma maquiagem leve, que ressaltava os lábios rosados.

_- _Vocês estão lindos! – Jorge falou – Mas não me agarre! – riu pra Colin, que corou.

- Isso, vou ter que escoltar vocês! – Fred riu, andando em direção as meninas e oferecendo um braço a cada uma, sem tirar os olhos de Soph.

- E eu? – Colin chiou, fazendo drama.

- Se vira com Justin! – os gêmeos falaram em uníssono antes de cair na gargalhada.

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

- Vocês não vão entrar? – Fred perguntou, desconfiado, ao ver os amigos e a irmã parados junto ao carro.

- Fred, me faz um favor? – Soph pediu – Você pode ir andando e, tipo, ir lá para dentro encontrar o pessoal? Tipo, na cozinha, no quintal, sei lá!

Fred a encarou, como se ela estivesse louca, enquanto Colin e Gina gargalhavam, o loiro se mantinha apoiado no carro para não cair. Claro que Soph não queria que ninguém a visse, ou pior, que fosse a bunda dele que ela tivesse que pegar. Isso já totalmente contra a personalidade certinha dela, não queria brincadeiras.

Viu o ruivo dar as costas e andar em direção a casa, facilmente reconhecível pelo som alto e pela quantidade de pessoas do lado de fora.

- Vejam só. – a morena falou séria, tentando chamar a atenção dos amigos. – Vocês podem me dizer na hora de olhar pra alguém quando aparecer uma bunda pegável?

- O que? – Colin quase gritou! – Claro que não, engraçado seria você pegar na bunda desses caras que a gente sabe que não gostam de banho, meio nojentinhos!

- Puta merda Colin! – a morena gritou quando os amigos voltavam a cair na gargalhada! – Eu devia era pegar na sua, você é o primeiro cara que eu to vendo!

- Tem que ser um matcho, amiga, e não eu!

- Calma Soph, não vai ser tão ruim! – a ruiva disse – O máximo que pode acontecer é o cara achar que você é tarada!

- E querer te agarrar! – Colin completou

- Isso não seria mal, dependendo do cara, claro. – a ruiva disse.

- Eu não sou tarada, não quero caras tarados ficando comigo porque acham que vão conseguir alguma coisa.

- A gente sabe que não! – Colin disse – Mas quem sabe, você não consegue alguma coisa! – terminou piscando para a amiga.

Soph bufou e virou as costas, andando em direção a festa. Ela até adorava as brincadeiras dos amigos, as taradisses de Colin, até falava com eles das coisas que ela queria que rolasse com os caras, também pensava muito, mas na hora nenhum despertava nela uma vontade de passar dos beijos. Queria tanto sentir as coisas que os amigos falavam, a vontade de perder a cabeça. Mas ela era sempre tão racional.

Levantou os olhos e engoliu seco. Será que podia ser o segundo cara que ela visse?

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

**N/A: **Ieiiiii! Terminado rapidinho pra vocês! Muito fácil de escrever esse cap, não sei se o próximo vai ser tb, queria que fosse, mas pra esse eu já tinha tudo mais ou menos bolado, era só escrever... agora danosse... Sinto como se tivesse usado toda minha reserva de imaginação! Eu realmente não sei de qm vai ser a bunda q a Soph vai pegar ainda, pra cada pessoa existem vários desfechos! o

Me digam ai, de quem será a bunda premiada? =DDDDD

Beijos, Beijos

**Kellxinha**

**(1) sênior é a turma que está se formando, no último ano, tanto do colégio como na universidade. **

**(2) forma de incentivo; "Vai nessa, baby"**


End file.
